


Giving It Her All

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, Male Slash, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Cybil is auditioning after school for to be in the talent show. What she does not know is that her Daddy (John) is secretly watching her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

  

 

John stood in the back of the room at his Daughter's school as he watched his Cybil audition. Cybil asked her Daddies last Friday if she could be in the talent show, though she was nervous about it at first. Sherlock and John were fine with it. Personally, Sherlock has heard her sing before but John has not yet...until today. And now a week, later, Cybil was doing it. Cybil stood in front of three people. Two was the music teacher and the assistant music teacher. The other person was the Principal. John was standing in the back, making sure that Cybil did not notice him because he did not want her to be nervous or any thing. Plus...he was curious what she sounded like when she sings. Cybil had so many emotions going through her body at once but she was not going to let it stop her. Even if she did not make it, her Daddies were proud of her just for trying and giving it her best.

“Cybil, what are you going to sing for us?” The Music teacher asked.

“I wanted to sing a song from a movie.” Cybil replied.

“Like a Disney movie?” The Assistant asked.

“...It's not from Disney movie.” Cybil answered, nervously. Cybil was not really a huge fan of Disney, though she did like it.

“Okay. What is the name of it and who is it by?” The Principal asked. Cybil sighed.

“Writing's on the Wall by Sam Smith.” Cybil answered. John was shocked. Not because he knows the songs but he was shocked that she did not choose an Adam Lambert song. She watches R rated movies and played M rated games so this was not a total surprise to him. The teachers looked at each other. Plus, this was the type of movie that young children doe not usually watch but Cybil was not that type of kid and they knew that. At least, it was not a dirty and/or sexual song.

“That is fine, Cybil. Do you have the song on you? Remember, we can use a cellphone or Ipod as well and hook it up to the CD player” One of the teachers asked.

“Yes, I have the CD for this song.” Cybil said walking to them and handing them a CD. It was the soundtrack to Spectre. The teachers put it in the player as Cybil walked back over and stopped, looking at them once again.

“Let us know when you are ready, Cybil.” The Music teacher said. Cybil took a deep breath.

“I am ready.” Cybil said. As the music began to play, John was excited and worried. He was worried about the criticism and the chance the teachers telling her that she is not going to be able to be in it. Suddenly, he heard his daughter singing, John smiled and was amazed. Cybil did not sound like Cybil when she sang. She sounded more mature, at least like an older teenager. It was beautiful and her vocals were powerful. She only planned doing only half the song for the audition but...the teachers wanted her to do the whole song. Not because they had time but because they were amazed and wanted to see wanted she sounded like singing the entire song. Cybil even acted out the song with her hands, gestures and movements. It was like watching a mini concert. John silently cheered her on. When she finished and the teachers stopped the CD, Cybil sat on the ground to take a few deep breaths. It was exhausting but she gave her all. She looked up and saw her Daddy but she did not motion or say any thing but she was happy he was there. Sherlock would have been there, too but he was feeling a bit under the weather today but he wanted to hear how it went when she got home. After the teachers and Principal finished talking to her, she got up from the floor, thanked the them, got her CD and backpack and walked over to the back of the room (secretly over to John) as they were getting ready to call another student in to audition. When they left the school and headed on home, John could not stop thinking about her audition.

“You were bloody brilliant.” John suddenly piped up. Cybil looked at her Dad.

“You were there the whole time?” Cybil asked.

“Yes but I was trying to not say any thing or let you or the others know I was in there. I did not want to make you nervous. And to be honest, I regret nothing and if they say you can not be in the show, then they missed out on something amazing for people to see.” John told her. Cybil smiled.

“Thanks, Daddy. ...Is Papa feeling better?” Cybil asked.

“You are welcome and yes. He started feeling better before I left but I felt like it would be wise for him to stay home.” John told him. Cybil thought it was more than that, though.

“...You just wanted to hear me sing by yourself, didn't you?” Cybil asked. John blushed but knew he could not lie to his Daughter.

“...Yes as one of the reasons but don't tell Papa.” John answered.

“I won't. He has heard me sing before, though, any way.” Cybil said.

“But has he ever heard you sing like _that_?” John asked.

“No.” Cybil said.

“Lets not tell him or hinted it. Lets surprise him at the actual show. By the way...when are you suppose to know if you made it or not?” John asked.

“Next week. Not when next week but sometime then.” Cybil replied.

“How are they going to let you know?” John asked.

“I think they either post it on the school site or will make a flier or give me a letter of some sort.” Cybil answered.

“Ah okay. I am not sure how it done at that school.” John told her.

“Well, when does any one know everything or think they do?” Cybil asked. At the same time, both John and Cybil and looked at each other.

“Papa.” They both said at the same time to each other. They giggled then started walking again, facing forward for another couple of minutes until they reached the house. John opened the door and Cybil when in first then John followed in behind her and shut the door.

“Sherlock, we're home!” John said loud enough so Sherlock can hear it.

“In the living room.” Sherlock said. John and Cybil walked to the living and saw Sherlock sitting on his chair.

“How did the audition go?” Sherlock asked Cybil.

“It went good.” Cybil replied.

“She was fantastic, Sherlock.” John said.

“Awe and I missed it.” Sherlock said.

“Do not feel bad, Papa. I rather you feel and get better.” Cybil told him.

“But you and John are so important to me.”

“And you and Daddy are important to me, too but I rather make sure you are taken care of feeling better if you are feeling sick. Plus, you would not be able to enjoy it if you are sick and went to see me. Basically, I am not upset. disappointed or mad at you. I love you.” Cybil said. John and Sherlock smiled.

“And I love you, too.” Sherlock said. Cybil wrapped her arms gently around her Papa and hugged him. Sherlock put his arms around her and hugged her back.

“And I love Daddy, too.” Cybil piped up.

“I love Daddy, too.” Sherlock said back. Both of them looked up at him and motioned him to come over to them. John walked over then sat next to Sherlock on the couch. Suddenly, both of them hugged John and he hugged them both back.

“I love you both, too.” John back, feeling like he was about to cry but was not showing it. After they hugged, they all let go of each other and went to go figure out want to have for dinner. They chose to have something that had chicken in it but easy to make. Luckily, John just bought chicken and has not put it in the freezer yet. As John made dinner, Sherlock and Cybil set up the table and then sat at it, talking about a show that both of them watch but John had no clue what they were talking about. It was show that was more of Sherlock and Cybil's taste than John's. He and Cybil have shows they like that Sherlock is not a fan of so neither of them are jealous or feel left out. When dinner was ready, Sherlock helped with the food and ate dinner. Later that night, Cybil was reading her book while John and Sherlock was at the desk in the living room, working on something. Cybil looked at the clock as she put her bookmark in her book then looked her Daddies. It was about to turn 9 o'clock in less than 3 minutes..

“Can I watch TV?” Cybil asked.

“It's almost 9'clock, Cybil.” John replied.

“I know but there is a show that is coming on and Adam is going to be on it. ...Please?” Cybil said and asked. She usually goes to bed with in a reasonable time. Plus, they knew that they could not say no. Especially when it came to Adam.

“Of course, Cybil but after that, you need to get ready for bed.” John said.

“Okay and I will. Thanks!” Cybil then turned on the TV then changed to the channel where the show played on. Sherlock and John love to see their little girl happy. When Adam came out, Cybil got so excited that she almost fell off of the couch.

“Be careful, Cybil, sweetheart.” Sherlock said.

“I apologize. I was trying to lay on the couch but I positioned myself at the wrong time.” Cybil told him.

“It's alright,, Cybil we are not mad.” Sherlock said to her.

“Thanks.” Cybil said then continued watching the interview for another 15 minutes (which after that, it ended). Cybil turned off the TV and both men helped her get ready for bed.

 

Later in their room, Sherlock looked at John.

“Should we tell her?” Sherlock asked.

“I think we should wait.” John replied.

“I agree. I can not wait to see the look on her face when we tell her that we got tickets for Adam Lambert concert in the spring. And it is only happening 15 minutes away from us as well. Not to mention, that we got the full package as well. VIP with meet and greet.” Sherlock said.

“She is so lucky. She is going to meet not only her favorite singer but one of her inspirations.” John told him.

“And I feel lucky to have you and her in my life.” Sherlock said as he cuddled/snuggled up against his husband. John looked down at Sherlock and wrapped his arms around him.

“I feel the same about you two.” John said. Sherlock moved his head up more to look at John and kissed him. When they stopped, John turned out the lights and both of them went to sleep for the rest of the night.

 

 -------------------------

 

Four days later after the audition happened, Cybil came running in to the house, feeling excited. Sherlock and John were sitting on the couch.

“Honey, is every thing alright?” John asked, not sure what was going on.

“Yep! Here...you you both should read this. It will explain every thing.” Cybil replied. She handed them a piece of paper and they read it. After they finished, all three of them were excited.

“You made into the show!! Congratulations, sweetheart!” John said as they both hugged her.

“Thanks! I could not have done it without you both. Without you both giving the courage to do this, I would not have done it. I have the two most amazing Dads in the world.” Cybil said. Sherlock and John both started to cry.

“And we have the most amazing Daughter in the world.” Sherlock said. She looked up at both of them and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Both of them kissed and then they stopped hugging a few minutes later after calming down from all the excitement.

“Well, this calls for a celebration! How about take out tonight?” John asked.

“What kind of take out?” Cybil asked.

“Any thing you want.” Sherlock asked. After looking at the menus, she decided on pizza because that is what she has been craving a lot lately. John went to go call the pizza place while Sherlock and Cybil called Mrs. Hudson to see if she will go see Cybil in the talent show, which was an automatic yes. 45 minutes later, the pizza came and they sat down to watch a movie. Cybil wanted to watch something funny so she picked out Vacation (she also loves Chris Hemsworth). They watched the movie and ate dinner, having a fun night as a family.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
